It's Complicated
by SomeKlainer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were two individuals who knew each other better than they've known themselves. They were each other's everything until life started to get complicated and feelings began to grow stronger. Soulmate!Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Complicated**

**A/N: ****This happened on one cold, dark stormy night. Nah I'm kidding, but it was cold. This story kind of went in another direction than I had initially planned but I hope you guys like it anyway! Enjoy! ~M**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**Chapter 1: Their Story**

From the first time they spoke to the second their eyes met did the connection between the two boys spark something that neither boy understood. It was during the beginning of Kurt's senior year at McKinley High when he was introduced to this new found friendship. At that time, Kurt was the only openly gay kid at that school. He was forced to deal with the constant bullying he'd received daily alone. No one seemed to care about his torment. Students would give him sympathetic looks now and then- when he was either slammed up against a locker or brutally slushied by one of the jocks- but there wasn't much else that anyone did. No one cared for Kurt. At least that's what he told himself.

He knew being gay in Lima, Ohio of all places was going to be difficult, but why did it have to be? He didn't have many friends to begin with to help him through it all, although he did try making some. It turned out to be a big fat waste of his time. No one wanted to be friends with 'The Homo'. That was, until Blaine Anderson transferred in the middle of the year.

They were assigned to be lab partners in chemistry class, and instantly felt a pull towards each other. That day they talked over fashion and music and were completely lost in each other, dismissing the project completely. From then on, things between both boys seemed to come naturally. They were inseparable.

Blaine never judged Kurt for his sexuality. He understood, and guarded Kurt from everyone else who did. Blaine was his protector. Every time Kurt was shoved, tossed, or yelled at by one of the football players, he was there to defend him. Sure, Kurt may have had some unresolved feelings for him, but there wasn't anything he could do.

Yes, he could have acted on his feelings and told Blaine that he… liked him? But what good would that have done? Blaine was straight, he liked women. And Kurt, no matter how feminine he came across, was not female. He learned to accept this truth after months of torturing himself with fantasies of a life with Blaine, not only as his friend, but as his husband.

But Blaine being his friend, no, his best friend was good enough for him. As long as he was in his life, nothing else mattered.

Fast forward a year later to the present. The two are now in New York sharing a small apartment, and both attend NYADA, the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. Leaving Ohio to move to New York was something they had planned on doing for a long time. Going to the same school while living under the same roof was a dream come true for them. Life seemed to being going great for both men until one day, while walking home from school, did they notice a roady group from afar.

There seemed to have been a protest going on nearby. There were people shouting and holding up signs that read, 'Gay is not the Way' and 'Hell Is What You'll Pay For Being Gay'. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the signs were. Blaine, on the other hand, didn't find it as amusing as Kurt did. This sort of thing wasn't new to Kurt he'd been taunted all through high school, his whole life really. It wasn't until Blaine showed up to protect him that Kurt found a way to escape. So watching the signs bounce up and down in the air really didn't affect him in the least.

"Look at them," Blaine growled, pointing to the group of protesters. "Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes locked on Blaine's expression. The anger in his eyes sent shivers down his back. He'd never seen his friend this mad before. Not since high school.

"Come on. Let's go. It's best to just ignore them." Kurt sighed, tugging on Blaine's arm. Blaine snapped back to reality at Kurt's comforting touch. His once tense posture loosened with ease the moment he locked eyes with the icy blue ones looking back at him.

Blaine returned the soft smile and mocked, "Yes dear," twining his arm with Kurt's as they drifted away from the crowd.

An older looking lady in the group spotted the two with their arms linked together and turned so her attention was focused completely on them. "KEEP THAT FAG STUFF IN YOUR HOME! NOBODY WANTS TO SEE IT!" she shouted in their direction, bringing the rest of the group's attention towards Blaine and Kurt.

As much as Kurt was use to the name calling he'd received over the years, being called a' fag' or 'queer' always hurt. It felt just as painful as being stabbed. Kurt merely shrugged it off and continued his walk home, but stopped when he felt a slight tug on his arm from Blaine, who stood glued to his spot.

"You think that's bad!" Blaine yelled in the direction of the crowd. "Wait till you get a load of this!" Before Kurt could take in any of Blaine's words, lips were on lips, as he was being pulled in for a deep kiss. The kiss caused an uproar from the crowd, and Kurt could feel Blaine smile into the kiss from the reaction.

The second their lips parted, Kurt let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

_Holy Hell._

Blaine had never kissed Kurt before, no matter how close they've gotten over the years it had never gone as far as a kiss. Sure, Blaine only kissed him to irritate the protestors, but that didn't help the lump in his throat go away any faster.

Blaine, completely satisfied with himself, turned to continue on his way, leaving a now confused Kurt to follow behind. Neither man said anything to each other on the walk to their apartment. Once inside their building, Kurt couldn't hold back any longer, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"So… that was some kiss." he could practically feel the blush on Blaine's face, the shorter man trying miserably to hide it. Despite his attempts, Kurt couldn't help but find it adorable. Actually, anything Blaine did was adorable in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," he all but whispered, letting his fingers scratch at the back of his head while keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

"I think you have to buy me dinner first, if that's what you're getting at." Kurt smiled, attempting to lighten the mood.

Thankfully, Blaine smiled his goofy smile in return, his eyebrows raising. "Dinner, eh? That sounds good right about now." And just like that, the tension in the air disappeared. Well at least not until later that night when they were sitting down across from their dining table discussing their day.

"-she doesn't even let me dance with anyone. Say's I'm not good enough!" Kurt brought his fingers up to air quote around his words 'good enough'. Kurt was a performer. Well not quite yet, he had to first pass his new dance instructors class.

"Maybe she's just trying to motivate you" Blaine retorted, trying to comfort his friend as best as he could.

"Yeah, she motivates me alright…" _Motivates me to grab that cane she always carries and shove it up her ass_ Kurt thought to himself, smirking at his own cleverness. It didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

"Kurt," the shorter man warned. "I know that look. I know Cassandra July can be a piece of work, but you need all the help you can get."

Kurt gasped at his friends words. "Excuse me. I am a fantastic dancer!"

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" Blaine pouted.

"You were on the cheerios," he added with a wink.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He was a pretty good cheerleader during his junior year, before his father had his heart attack. After that, he became really bottled away from the world.

"Glad I don't have to take her class," Blaine commented.

"You're telling me." Both boys burst into a fit of laughter that echoed through the apartment, until a ring from Blaine's phone caught their attention.

The curly haired boy checked his phone and held it to his ear. "Hey Finn… Huh? Yeah, he's with me right now, wh-" Blaine snuck a look at Kurt, who returned the glance with an even more confused look. Kurt watched as his friend excused himself from the table and into his own bedroom down the hall.

_That's odd. Something must be wrong, why else would he have to be alone to have a conversation with Finn?_

Time seemed to drag on. A minute gone by and still no show. A minute wasn't long but it was long enough time for Kurt to go check up on his friend. Curiosity really did get the better of Kurt. He tiptoed across the kitchen to the halls and to Blaine's door, pressing his ear against it. He listened carefully, barely able to make out what Blaine was whispering.

"I... I can't do that Finn, I can't keep something like this from him." he heard Blaine say to Finn on the other end.

"He needs to know." Maybe this wasn't any of his business. Blaine respected his privacy enough so why shouldn't he do the same. "You know I do! Don't do this. If Kurt ever found out it could ruin everything!"

Kurt? Now he was intrigued._ Why would they be talking about me?_ he thought.

No. This was still wrong, he knew better than to eavesdrop.

But just as he was about to leave, Kurt heard something he thought he'd never hear in his life.

"I love Kurt. I do. More than he'll ever know."

**A/N: So you like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Complicated**

**A/N: ****Super Short Chapter! I thought I'd just show you guys Blaine's phone conversation with Finn so no one's confused here. In the next chapter it will continue on where it left off! Enjoy! ~M **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely, positively, nothing. **

**Chapter 2: Their Secrets (Part 1)**

Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket, his hand moving in to fish it out. The caller ID read _Finn Hudson._

"Hey Finn..." he began but was instantly interrupted by the others man's alarming tone.

"Is Kurt with you?!" Finn all but shouted through the other end.

"Huh? Yeah he's with me right now wh-" Again he was interrupted by Finn, asking him to go somewhere private and away from Kurt.

Blaine sneaked a glance over to Kurt and saw him starring at him confused. He excused himself as calmly as he could and went into his room, shutting the door behind.

"Okay what is it?" he told the other on the line.

"Its Burt, I…He has cancer, Blaine"

Blaine felt his heart sink in his stomach. _What. No. _

A million questions were running through his mind but only one was able to escape from his mouth. 'Does Kurt know?"

"No" Of course he didn't know. He would have told Blaine if his father had cancer.

"And you can't tell him" Finn added, almost demanding it instead of stating it.

"What. Why the hell not?" Blaine was starting to get angry and the taller boy knew it.

"It would kill him Blaine, you know that! Just, just let me tell him. When he's ready I will."

Was his serious? He couldn't be. "I… I can't do that Finn, I can't keep something like this from him" Blaine heard Finn groan in frustration. He could picture the taller man pacing back and forth with his hands in his hair. Finn shut his eyes and stopped moving in an attempt to calm his tone "Blaine stop" Finn was holding back.

"He needs to know" was all Blaine formed between his gritted teeth.

"No he doesn't!" Finn shouted. "You love him don't you? You want to protect him, right? So let's keep this between me and you or ill tell him…ill tell him everything."

Blaine was at a loss of words. Fin was threatening to reveal all his secrets, secrets of his hidden feelings for Kurt.

"You know I do! Don't do this. If Kurt ever found out it could ruin everything!"

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut Anderson. He's my baby brother and I will not let you ruin his weekend." _Fuck his weekend, his father has fucken cancer! _He wanted to shout out loud but stopped himself.

"Please just keep this to yourself… until I can figure out a plan." Finn was now begging. "I know you love him but if you really do then you'd keep him away from the pain." That's all it took for Blaine to give in and accept defeat.

"I love Kurt. I do. More than he'll ever know" and with that he ended the call and slumped down on his bed.

This was not going to be easy; having to keep this new found knowledge wasn't what he wanted to do. Kurt should know the truth, it was his father for christ sake but he had no choice.

Sitting up from his bed, he tucked the phone back in his pocket and made his way back to Kurt. Time for his acting skills to work their magic.

**A/N: ****Please don't hate Finn, he means well ;) So again, sorry it's so short. Short but good, yes? So Burt has cancer! NO NOT CANCER! I know poor Burt. Let me know what you thought of the chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Complicated**

**Chapter 3: Their Story (Part 2)**

_'I love Kurt. I do. More than he''ll ever know.'_

Every muscle in Kurt's body tensed the moment those words left Blaine's mouth.

Blaine, his straight best friend Blaine, loved him? No, Kurt wasn't thinking clearly. Blaine obviously loved him, as a friend of course. Yes, just as a friend.

So why was he having such a hard time believing that when 'More than he'll ever know' kept interjecting itself in protest. He wanted to believe that those words meant nothing but his heart wouldn't allow him.

Why did those simple ten words Blaine spoke so lightly make his heart feel things he shouldn't be feeling? The warm in his chest masked with the cold crowding his body only worsened his state.

Hearing a creak come from the other side of the door reminded Kurt of where he was exactly.

Ignoring the wobbling in his knees he made his way back into the now empty kitchen and plopped himself back down on his seat.

Taking a moment to clear his mind of all thoughts was what Kurt needed to do. He was way too fidgety.

_Why did you have to go and eavesdrop? Why couldn't you just have stayed in your seat and minded your own dame business!_ he argued with himself. Sounds of footsteps clicking on the ground snapped him from his mental meltdown as Blaine entered the room.

Kurt ignored his presents and instead quickly brought the nearest utensil to his mouth.

Misjudging the amount of food that was actually on his fork before shoving it into his mouth the taller man was left with a mouthful of pasta and no way of chewing it down.

Kurt, ending up choking harshly from the food, stands from his seat to arch his back in the air. Blaine was automatically at his friend's side, patting his friends back lightly.

"Kurt! Jesus you almost gave me a heart attack!" Blaine yelled once Kurt had regained his breathing.

Taking even breaths and downing the remainder of his water before speaking Kurt looked at the mess of spite and food on his plate. "ah i-it's your fault for making it so delicious!"

Kurt frantically traced his napkin to the corners of his mouth, praying Blaine wouldn't notice the deep blush planted on his face.

Blaine only broke into a laugh at his friends behavior. God he loved this guy. He guessed the deep red his friend was sporting was due to the embarrassment he felt for choking.

After reassuring his friends wellness, Blaine returned to his seat and cursed himself for the speeding of his heart. They both continued on with dinner in silence.

_Keep calm, he doesn't know you sneaked in on his conversation and overheard him admit to Finn that he loved you._ Kurt heard his inner self tell him once he caught eyes with Blaine.

"Sorry about that. Finn was trying to get me to give him birthday ideas." _Liar_.

"Did he?" Kurt asked, clearly not convinced the slightest but Blaine didn't need to know that.

"Don't worry I didn't cave in. I told him if he wanted to give you something special for your birthday then it had to come from the heart." Another lie.

Blaine never lied to Kurt.

Each lie sent a disgusting feeling to Blaine's stomach. He had to eventually excuse himself at one point, claiming the food was giving him a stomach ache when really the lies were the cause of him toppling over on his knees puking into the toilet of their shared bathroom.

Kurt didn't think much of it, too hurt to know that his best friend was lying to him. Kurt felt betrayed and with every lie thrown his way he could feel himself breaking down more and more.

Neither man talked much after. They silently finished the rest of their dinner and said a quick goodnight. Going into their own bedrooms never felt mote lonely as both men cried themselves to sleep. It had been a long night for the two.

The next morning was uneventful. Neither friend greeted each other like they usually did. No 'good morning' or 'have a nice day'. They both were clearly ignoring each other.

The day dragged on in a similar manner for both Kurt and Blaine, still not speaking to one another.

Kurt's dance class was tougher than usual, but with all the problems going on in his life he couldn't bring himself to get too worked up over her. What was Blaine keeping from him anyway? Should he say something or wait for Blaine to come to him? The stress was sending Kurt on overdrive. He needed to talk to someone about this; he couldn't tell Finn or Blaine obviously but maybe his dad?

Yes! His dad will know what to do!

Kurt smiled, the only smile brought on throughout the day without force.

…

Once class had ended Kurt rushed to retrieve his cell phone from his bag and urgently dialed his father's number. The phone rand twice before his father answered.

"Hello" he spoke, sounding tired.

"Hey dad! I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"No no I was just about to go to the shop. What's up kid?" Kurt could hear his dad shuffling through paperwork.

"Nothing… well I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

It grew silent on the other end. Kurt would have thought his dad had hung up on him if he hadn't of spoken at that second.

"Okay.. " he slowly spoke.

"Finn called Blaine the other night and they were secretly talking about something in his room" Kurt began in an almost whisper, as if what he was telling his dad was top secret intel. "and then I heard my name and I don't know dad. Something's going on and they're not telling me anything!" There was another long pause before Burt spoke. "I… Kurt…" Okay not his father too. What the hell is going on here?!

"Dad what's going on? Do you know something that I don't know?!" Kurt was fuming, he wanted answers and no one was obviously going to give him any.

"Son. I have to go. Carole wants me to help her take out the trash before I leave" Burt chuckled. "I'll call you soon… I love you Kurt"

"No dad you-" The line was disconnected before he could finish his sentence.

Kurt ended the call and cried, he cried like his life depended on it. He wasn't getting any closer to solving the secret everyone seemed to have been keeping from him. Every second that went by without him not knowing was pure torture. Who else knew? Mercedes, Rachel, Carole?

It was unfair, no, it was downright unacceptable. This game of keeping Kurt out was not okay and If they wanted to play that game of secrets then Kurt could play it just as well.

The teary eyed man went to reach for his phone once more and dialed a number he thought he'd never dial again. "Hopefully he still kept the same number," he thought aloud.

It rang only once before the other man answered, almost surprised. "Kurt?"

"Hi Dave… I need your help."

…

Blaine dragged his exhausted self up the flight of stairs to his and Kurt's apartment. His days were always depressing without Kurt. He wished he could just tell him the truth without having to keep anything a secret. His feeling, Burt's cancer, everything. How would he take it?

Blaine knew his feelings for Kurt were more than that of friendship the second they introduce themselves to each other. He wanted more with Kurt. Pretending to be straight was his way of blocking any and all feelings he had towards the blue eyed man.

Well 'pretending' wasn't the right word exactly because he was straight, well at least he thought he was.

At that time Blaine never understood his feelings and he certainly didn't think they'd grow stronger over the months being with Kurt. He did realize soon after that he was falling in love with his best friend and it scared him.

How could he tell his best friend, who was struggling with his own problems, that he was falling in love with him? What if he didn't feel the same way? He couldn't bare losing Kurt over something like this. Being close to him was enough; he needed him more than he needed oxygen really.

There were times when he'd want to come out and confess his feelings but every time he tried it just didn't seem like 'the right time' or 'maybe later'. Eventually though, it did start to get old. Accepting defeat was the easy way out.

Blaine convinced himself that he had already missed his chance, that it was too late.

Finn was the only one who knew about his feeling for Kurt and that's only because the taller boy had caught him well 'relieving' himself to a picture of Kurt and boy if that wasn't bad enough. That night he told Finn everything and begged him to keep it a secret.

Finn took pity and agreed to not say anything.

Nothing was ever said about it again. Until now.

Blaine tried to hide his feelings the best he could but they were always there and they couldn't help showing up from time to time.

The kiss to rile up the protestors only benefited him. Having the chance to finally kiss Kurt was the most amazing experience he had ever had. It was nothing compared to any of his previous kisses.

What was even more surprising, other than the fact that he was able to even walk so calmly after, was the electric shock that coursed through him when their lips had met. He'd only hope for Kurt to have felt it too. A guy can dream.

Sulking from his train of thought Blaine decides to check up on Kurt. He was just about to send him a text when his phone vibrated, signaling a new text. He opened it and read through it carefully over and over again.

**To: Blaine **

**From: Kurt **

**Catching up with an old friend, don't wait up.**

Blaine's heart clenched in his chest. An old friend? Kurt didn't have many friends, other than himself, Mercedes, and Rachel, so who could he possibly be talking about?

And then it hit him.

_David Karofsky_.

Karofsky was one of Kurt's main tormentors in school before Blaine had shown up. The bully would give Kurt such a hard time and once Blaine came into the picture it only seemed to have angered him more. They thought they knew why Karofsky used all his aggression on Kurt but boy were they far from the truth. It did all make sense the day Kurt had stood up to him.

It was right afterschool and usually Kurt and Blaine would be at either each other's house or at the Lima Bean getting coffee, but Blaine had to be held back in class.

Kurt was waiting for him by his locker when Karofsky had come out of nowhere and shoved the pale boy hard against the cold metal.

Something in Kurt snapped.

Maybe it was the constant look of disgust or the arrogant smirk on his face that made Kurt finally have enough but either way he was now standing up and following his bully into the boy's locker room where he was busy packing some of his football gear.

"What is your problem?!" Kurt shouted from across the door. Karofsky didn't even look up when he responded, "Did you come here to sneak at my junk, Hummel? What's wrong Anderson not cutting it for you?"

Kurt anger's grew at the mention of his friend.

"Don't flatter yourself I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bold by the time they're thirty"

Karofsky turned to now face Kurt, his hands clenched into tight balls of fists just above his chin. "Better watch your mouth Hummel" he said through gritted teeth.

"Go ahead, hit me. It's not goanna change anything!" Kurt fumed.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm gay! You can beat the crap out of me all you want but it won't-"and that's all Kurt could shout before Karofsky's lips were on him.

Kurt instantly panicked and pushed Karofsky away when he tried to go in for another kiss.

Karofsky looked livid. Something in his eyes sparked and it made Kurt quiver in fear. Instead of punching Kurt, who flinched anyway, Karofsky aimed for the set of lockers in frustration and bolted out the room but not before whispering something in his direction. "Better keep your mouth shut about this or your dead you hear me"

Kurt choked out a sob. In that moment he needed Blaine more than ever.

Blaine was running out of the classroom as soon as he read the shaky text Kurt had sent him. He was running at lightning speed, every minute flew by in agonizing worry for his friend. The second he spotted Kurt on the ground the shorter boy bolted, cradling Kurt and whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

After Kurt eventually calmed down enough to explain everything to his friend he was beyond pissed, he wanted nothing more than to go find Karofsky and chop his balls off for what he did. The bastard had stole Kurt's first kiss. The kiss Blaine had hoped to someday claim as his own.

Kurt felt his friend tense and begged for him to not say or do anything; he couldn't let Blaine get into trouble because of him. Blaine didn't care though; if anyone hurt Kurt, they'd pay, simply as that.

A week had passed until Blaine was finally able to go through with his plan to get revenge on Karofsky. Everything was already sent into motion.

Blaine was waiting eagerly in his car once he spotted the bully exit McDonalds and followed him close behind. He only drove a couple blocks until Karofsky had stopped in front of a large home which he assumed was where he lived.

Blaine parked his car a few feet away from the house and waited patiently before realizing the bully was home alone. After checking for a clear coast, Blaine ran towards the door and knocked lightly. He waited until he heard the door unlock before pushing it open and slamming it hard against the bully.

Karofsky shrieked in pain as he tumbled down to the ground. Blaine took his opportunity to kneel down and start punching him.

After Karofsky was well beaten and crying in pain, Blaine stood up over him and fisted his hand in his shirt, bringing their faces together.

"If you ever hurt Kurt again I won't go so easy on you!" he warned, shouting directly into the bully's eyes.

Karofsky didn't say anything, just nodded, quivering in fear.

Satisfied with himself Blaine stood up and went to leave when he heard Karofsky whimper something "I'm sorry. I never intended on hurting him" he cried to the ground.

Blaine didn't say anything, he was speechless instead he opened the door and left to his car and drove away as fast he could.

The next day he was shocked to find out that Karofsky had switched schools; it was for the best, he thought.

Later that day he was sent a text from Kurt asking him to meet him at the Lima Bean. Blaine didn't think much of it until he entered the shop and his heart instantly stopped at what he was witnessing.

Karofsky was seated on an opposite seat across from Kurt in a far corner table. They were chatting and smiling casually as if they were friends.

Blaine stormed through the shop and almost pulled Karofsky up in his fist when Kurt blocked him. "Blaine please Karofsky came here to apologize." Kurt reassured.

This didn't calm Blaine down the slightest bit but he did take the seat Kurt offered beside him, wrapping his arm protectively around his friend.

"I know what I did was unacceptable and I feel really bad about it." Karofsky began. "Kurt, I want you to know how awful I feel about this. I just- it's hard for me to deal with this…" Blaine huffed at that and Kurt shot him a death glare.

Karofsky continued, ignoring Blaine. "I acted out on my feelings when I should have been talking to someone about them… I want you to know that I'm going to be seeing a counselor and hopefully after high school, maybe In college, I can finally admit to everyone that I'm... you know…"

"Gay" Blaine finished giving Karofsky a bored looked.

Karofsky rolled his eyes. "Yes gay. Does he have to be here for this?" he asked Kurt, pointing an accusing finger at Blaine.

Kurt rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Look, you guys need to stop this. Blaine, I know what Karofsky did was wrong but at least he has the common courtesy to apologize. Plus he's going to see a counselor. That takes a lot of balls." Kurt announced to Blaine.

"Karofsky, Blaine's my best friend he's only trying to look out for me. I f you want any friendship with me then you'll have to suck it up and start getting along." Kurt grew louder with every word, clearly frustrated with both boys.

Both Karofsky and Blaine looked at each other and then at Kurt. "Fine. For you I will" Karofsky said.

"Whatever, don't expect me to call you a friend anytime soon" Blaine huffed.

"Wouldn't count on it."

Blaine and Karofsky never spoke after that. Kurt, on the other hand, kept in contact with him through their school year. But only after a few months Karofsky had moved and Kurt never heard from him again. He did always keep his number in his phone just in case.

So why the hell was he now meeting up with him after so long? Something didn't seem right and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**A/N: Gah! What on earth are you up to Kurt?! Did ya'll enjoy the chapter? I hope so! So let me just begin with apologizing. I'm sorry for not updating often, I've been doing all my writing on this app in my iPod, then it deleted EVERYTHING. I promise to update regularly from now on! :) ~M **


End file.
